Extendable belt conveyors of the type mentioned above are known and used in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,299 discloses a telescopic belt conveyor comprising a first basic conveyor section within a longitudinal housing, which at one end is provided with an opening, through which a number, by way of example two, three or more, of telescopic conveyor sections are arranged within each other. These telescopic conveyor sections may be telescopically moved in and out in relation to each other, as the conveyor sections are mutually connected by means of a suitable system of drive members, such as drive chains, and in relation to said basic conveyor section, which is provided with a common drive system for controlling the telescopic movement.
However, the known extendable or telescopic conveyors are encumbered with some disadvantages which may cause serious working accidents. There is a risk, especially during the telescopic movement of the respective telescopic conveyor sections that personnel may get hands or fingers squeezed between the respective conveyor sections. Another potential risk is that the drive chains of the intermediate conveyor sections, when the undersides these sections are exposed during outward and inward movements, may cause damages especially to hands and fingers.
Further, when designing and producing telescopic belt or roller conveyors of the type mentioned above it would of course be of great benefit in terms of costs for inventory and/or tooling, if it becomes possible to work with a minimum of different parts when assembling the respective conveyor sections.